The Night's Revenge
by beautifuldisaster993
Summary: Two years have passed since Kagome's return to The Feudal Era. Aria has just found out she's pregnant with Koga's first heir, and when Ayame gets wind of this, her rage causes her to find a way to turn the celestial girl's world completely upside down and take Koga for herself. Sequel to Princess of the Night.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone! Let me just say, I've had this idea in my head for quite some time, and I recently reread over Princess of the Night and it has just been eating at me to write this. Now speaking of that, if you haven't read that story, go read that first because this is the sequel. You won't be utterly confused, but you'll be like who in the hell is this Aria chick? Anyways, let's get this show on the road :) **

**The Night's Revenge**

**Chapter 1: The Announcement**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

* * *

Purple turned to red, which faded into pink, and then into orange, which faded out over the horizon. Her legs swung over the edge of the cool stone cliff she was sitting on. She was leaning back on her left hand and her right was on her stomach. She smiled, looking up at the sun setting in the sky, and also felt tiny movements in her stomach.

"Ah, Aria. There you are my dear." The girl swiftly turned to look at the woman standing behind her, her green eyes focusing, then she stood and smiled. The woman's red eyes were staring Aria down, which meant she knew what Aria was hiding.

"Kame, you frightened me." Aria sighed with relief, and she bowed to the elder wolf demon. Kame held out her hand and placed it on Aria's stomach, and her face lit up.

"How far along..?" Kame's eyes shot up to Aria's face which was looking down to her stomach.

"As far as I know, just a few weeks...which is strange that I can feel the child moving already." Aria frowned.

"You forget, this is a demon baby. They grow a lot faster than humans do. You should only be pregnant for about 4 months."

'Pregnant...' The word rang in her head. It hadn't actually set in, mainly because she had just found out herself.

"You really shouldn't be surprised that the child is moving so much though, if they're anything like their father, the movement has only just begun." Aria nodded and sighed. "Speaking of which...does Koga...know yet?" Aria shook her head in response to the question.

"I didn't want to stop him from leaving to that meeting with the elders... But I didn't expect him to be gone _this_ long."

"Well then, I guess we'll have a nice surprise for him when he comes back then. Matter of fact, let's announce it to the whole wolf tribe while we're at it." Kame laughed out loud placing her hand on the small of Aria's back leading her into the den and Aria sighed at her mother-in-law's comment.

"Do we have to?"

* * *

"Grandfather, I demand your presence _immediately_." A redhead bounded into her grandfather's deep room, stomping, her voice echoing through the walls. Her hair flowed down her back in soft waves and her eyes were shining bright with anger.

"What is it, Ayame?" The elder wolf sighed, being turned away from his fiery granddaughter.

"Why didn't you tell me the Western wolf tribe requested our presence?!"

"I was planning on telling you, but we cannot leave until the elders are done meeting with Koga anyways."

"I hope that it's a reinstatement of Koga and Aria's mateship." Ayame's green eyes glimmered with the possibilities.

"You know as well as I do that that is the least likely option, Koga loves his mate dearly."

"Well I can dream can't I?"

"Ayame, I think it's time you search for a mate of your own. One who isn't already spoken for… it has been practically 5 years."

"Well she hasn't produced an heir for him so far, and their time is running out!" Ayame's grandfather sighed and shook his head. Everyone else in their tribe had accepted Koga's mate, so why couldn't she?

* * *

Kagome sat up in her bed; for she was on bed rest by the order of Kaede. Being almost 9 months pregnant, she hadn't really minded, all she really wanted to do was sleep. Although, she felt she could do without InuYasha's constant watchful eye over her, but she thought it was cute how worried he was so worried. This was their first child, and even though he wouldn't show it, she knew that he was extremely nervous. She giggled to herself and pushed herself up onto her feet with the help of the wall and took a few steps out into Kaede's village. Most children were already at their homes getting ready for bed, but some of the rebels were running around, screaming and laughing.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Kagome froze in her joyful step and slowly turned her head to look up at the man who caught her. InuYasha was perched up on the building above her, arms crossed and looking down at her with a quizzical face.

"I was going to visit Lady Kaede. I'm tired of being cooped up in that hut! I miss being around people." Kagome sighed, placing a hand on her back which was already getting sore. InuYasha jumped down, and as though reading her mind, he started to rub her back for her.

"You heard Kaede as well as I did, Kagome. You need to rest." Seemingly punishing her just like their father, the child inside of Kagome's stomach gave her a swift hard kick to the rib, and Kagome squinted, placing her hand in that spot.

"You know, I feel like you and this child are going to be double teaming me every time we discuss something. They always take your side..." Kagome sighed, and InuYasha grinned.

"Well can you blame them-" InuYasha's ears perked up and he turned his head in the direction of the forest.

"What? What's the matter InuYasha?" Kagome turned her head to look in the same direction and then smiled. "Oh Ginta, Hakakku, what brings you two here?"

"Wooooah Kagome, you're huge!" Hakakku squeaked out, and Ginta elbowed him in the side, laughing nervously. InuYasha glared growling lightly at the two wolves, defending his mate's honor.

"H-he didn't mean it!" Ginta waved them off, but Kagome put her hand on InuYasha's forearm, calming him. "Aria and Kame are calling a meeting and they want you and your friends there."

"Oh! What's it about?" Sango asked, coming from around the corner. She smiled as her two twin daughters followed closely behind her.

"We're not too sure actually, but it must be something big because they have to wait until Koga returns to the den which could be any day now. But Kame and Aria won't spill."

'I wonder what it could be…' Kagome wondered to herself, but she smiled. "We'll be there." InuYasha's mouth gaped open.

"What!? No way! You have to rest, that baby could come any day now and I'll be damned if-"

"InuYasha…" Kagome said in a warning tone, and the half-breed sighed.

"Fine, we'll be there."

"When should we show up?" Sango asked the two wolves, who pondered for a bit.

"I would say…. Now?"

"We waited about a week to tell you, so Koga should be back pretty soon."

"What!? Why the hell do they need us there any way? We're not a part of your mangy wolf clan." InuYasha crossed his arms and turned his face in the other direction. Oh, how some people never change.

"No, but we are practically Aria's family." Kagome told him, and he sighed nodding.

"Fine, but she owes us."

* * *

"Aria, it is time." A female wolf demon with straight chin-length silvery hair walked into her and Koga's room, peeking around the corner. Aria stood and placed her hand on the wolf demon's shoulder.

"Thank you, Yuri." She smiled and Yuri escorted her down the hall to the main room where many wolf demons were waiting and greeted her. They walked out to the cliff where most of the wolf demons were waiting for her. She saw Kame talking out front with her husband Kei, and someone she hadn't seen in about two weeks.

"Koga..." She whispered, and she saw his blue eyes dart from his father, to her and his face lit up with a smile. Aria froze starting to feel nervous, not exactly knowing how he would take the news. She knew he wanted to wait a few more years before they actually had any children even though they practically had an infinite amount of time together. But given the fact that they already hardly got to see each other with all his meetings he had to go to, and adding a child on top of that... Koga walked over to her and grabbed her in a tight hug, giving her a long kiss.

"What're all these people doin' here?" He whispered to her as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Hey ya mangy wolves, there better be a good reason you dragged us all the way out here."

"InuYasha! Don't be so rude." Aria turned toward the edge of the cliff and saw InuYasha carrying a very pregnant Kagome who was glaring at InuYasha, and Aria giggled.

"So what is it? Why is everyone here? I don't remember requesting everyone's presence." Koga crossed his arms and looked at Aria who walked up to the edge of the cliff and looked down upon the crowd of wolf demons. There had to be at least a hundred of them. She smiled as they all started to quiet down.

"I want to thank you all for coming here today on such short notice." Ayame and her northern wolves were the last to show up. Her blood began to boil when she saw Aria standing at the edge of the cliff, speaking to her brothers and sisters. Ayame made her way up to the front of the group, crossing her arms, her long red hair blowing in the wind.

"I've been lucky enough to mate into the most loving group of people I have ever known, and...well it's about time I give back to you all." Koga looked from his mother who had a pleasing smile on her face to Aria who turned and walked to him, grabbing his hands.

"Give back? What are you talking about?" Aria looked Koga in the eyes and then placed his hands on either side of her stomach. He felt a little movement underneath his hand, and he looked back up at Aria confused.

"Koga, I'm pregnant." Aria smiled, and Koga's eyes widened.

"W-what?" He stared at his mate for a second and then picked her up out of joy and spun around happily holding her close. "Are you serious? This isn't a joke right?" Aria laughed at her mate's joy and smiled.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this." Koga grabbed her face and gave her a deep kiss, and the wolf demons cheered with joy. Meanwhile, Ayame's face turned red with anger, and she felt her ears grow hot.

'This isn't happening. This is supposed to be my life. That should be me that Koga is mated with, and having kids with.'

"I think this calls for a celebration!" Kei's loud voice bounded over the hills and the cheers from the wolf demon's grew louder. Aria pulled back from the kiss and looked over the crowd of wolf demons, she was smiling, holding onto Koga's hand...but then she spotted Ayame who was staring her down with an extremely pissed off look on her face. She felt chills run down her spine, and then before her eyes, Ayame was gone.

'Maybe it was just my imagination..?' Aria shook her head and then made her way down to greet her old friends.

* * *

**Well there was Chapter 1. Let me know what you all think! I hope you're happy with it! I have a few surprises in store for you with this story :) and some people will make appearances that weren't in PON. I'm so happy to finally have this written! Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Plan

**Just a warning, there is mature content in this chapter, hence the reason it's Rated M. :) Enjoy!**

**The Night's Revenge**

**Chapter Two: A Plan**

* * *

Aria sighed happily, rubbing her slightly swollen stomach softly. It was the middle of the night, and Koga was lying next to her fast asleep. She hadn't been able to sleep because she was restless and their child wouldn't stop kicking. She closed her eyes remembering the night before and how everyone had been there to celebrate her pregnancy. Though Kagome and InuYasha had to leave early, due to her pregnancy, Aria still had a wonderful time.

_Finally_ Koga was home from his three week trip to the northern mountains, and she had missed him terribly. He had changed significantly since gaining the position of alpha wolf, but he was still the demon that Aria loved deeply. The wolf tribe was regaining its population since the demise and conquering of Naraku, and he had to travel to all the regions constantly making sure that everything stayed in order, and Kame and Kei helped Aria run things in the west in the meantime.

"Good Lord child, don't you ever rest?" Aria sat up, running her hand through her silky hair and sighed. She moved back the fur pelt to get up, and yelped when Koga's arm reached up and wrapped around her waist, pulling her back to him.

"I don't know where you think you're going," Koga murmured, his face buried into the bedding below him, "but you're not leaving this bed."

"Kooooga, I really have to pee. You forget your child is inside of me, kicking me senseless." Aria wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her.

"Well suck it up woman. I wanna cuddle with you. You're stuck with me the next week, and we're not leaving this bed." He dug his nails lightly into Aria's side proving his point.

"Usually I would be sooo turned on by you taking control, but I really _really_ need to pee Koga." She whined and he sighed letting her go. His sky blue eyes locked with her turquoise ones, and she felt her heart melting. How she so didn't want to leave him, but didn't have a choice right now. Nature called. She winced as her child kicked her kidney and bladder once again. She stood picking up a robe that Kaede had made for her out of the finest silk and wrapped it around her naked body. "I'll be right back." She smiled, seeing him watching her and she left the room and went down into the forest below to take care of her business.

"I'll be waiting here." Koga murmured tucking his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling which was illuminated by the moonlight. 'Soon there will be lil pups running around here...my lil pups.' Koga thought to himself, a grin spreading across his face. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. It couldn't have happened at a better time either. He was finally going to have time for Aria again. There had been riots forming in the east and north with no leader in charge, so he had been taking over and running things until they could find a tribal leader, and the south was still rebuilding itself. He thought of maybe taking her back to that spot where they had first mated. Girls like romantic things like that, don't they? And his parents could handle everything here for a little while. Hell they did it for over three hundred years before he was even born.

Before he even knew it, Aria was back in the room and shed her silk robe, then climbed back into bed. She scooted close next to Koga and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest, placing soft kisses along his clavicle.

"I really missed you, you know? We haven't been apart that long since I was on my journey to defeat Naraku." She murmured, and Koga placed his clawed finger underneath her chin and lifted her face so their eyes locked once again. He leaned forward and kissed her gently placing his hand behind her head, entangling his fingers in her hair.

"I missed you too. That's why I'm taking some time off from everything for a while."

Aria blinked pulling away from him with raised eyebrows.

**(Mature content, warning)**

"Really?" A huge smile crossed her face as he nodded and she pulled him in for another deep kiss, this time slipping her tongue into his mouth. Koga growled, pulling her body against his so they were skin to skin. She felt Koga's arousal hardening against her leg and grinned into the kiss.

"Someone's excited." She whispered against his lips, and he chuckled before rolling and pinning her beneath him.

"Someone hasn't seen his mate in over three weeks." He kissed her deeply again, and then trailed kisses down her cheek to the space just beneath her ear, which he had learned as her weak spot. She let out a soft moan which began to wake up the animal in him. He trailed a claw down her stomach which was starting to bulge out just a tiny bit, to her pelvic bone and back up, sending shivers down her spine and giving her goosebumps. He trailed his kisses slowly down her neck, lightly nipping at her skin in the process. She let out more moans, playing with his hair. 'God I want her so bad...but I'm not done playing with her yet.'

His eyes were full with hunger and desire, as he pulled back to look at his mate who glowed in the moonlight. She was perfect. She smiled and reached a hand up to cup the side of his face, and rubbed her thumb alongside his cheek. He placed his hand over hers as he pulled it towards his mouth and placed a tender kiss on her palm, and then worked his way up her arm. His face was a mere centimeters away from hers, and he brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face.

"I love you..." He whispered and saw her eyes sparkle.

"I love you t-" She didn't have a chance to respond, his lips crashed into hers, and the game was on. The kiss was so heated and so passionate, Aria could feel her newfound animal instinct taking over. It was something that had been budding inside of her ever since she and Koga had become mates. Her desire for him grew with every second, and every touch of contact he placed on her skin made her feel like she was on fire. She needed him inside of her, to make her feel complete again. She could feel his burning desire for her through the mark on her shoulder, as did he with his mark. "Please... Koga.." She whispered against his lips. His hand trailed down her body again, resting at her womanhood. He found her bundle of nerves at the center and began to expertly play with her. He knew every trick, every move that drove her wild. Her moans grew stronger as she wiggled against him, but they were muffled by his kisses.

He trailed his kisses down her chest, past her stomach, and centered his attention lower. He pulled back from her, and slowly entered two fingers inside of her and slowly began to pump. He loved watching her wiggle and the emotions he could drag out of her by the simplest of actions. Her moans grew stronger as she gripped the pelts beneath her with white knuckles. He bent over and kissed the inside of her thigh and trailed them upwards, then switched sides.

"God Koga, please stop torturing me..." She pleaded, and let out a cry as he stuck in another finger.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He grinned as he started to pump faster and then licked her bundle of nerves rapidly, causing her to arch her back and moan louder.

"Koga..." She pleaded, panting.

He backed off stopping everything, and pulled her so she was sitting up; he sat on his knees and lowered her down onto his hardness. She clenched onto his shoulder as she let out a cry from pleasure, as they both moved to a rhythm.

"Dear God, Aria.." He groaned, pulling her into a fierce kiss. He pulled back from the kiss and motioned her to move off of him, and turned her so she was sitting on her knees facing away from him. He rubbed her sopping wet womanhood, and the little bundle of nerves which was swollen due to her arousal. He positioned himself, and rammed into her hard, losing control of himself. He felt her body shudder from ecstasy and she let out another cry, screaming his name. He dug his nails into her hips as he quickened his pace and felt himself coming to a climax. He could tell she was due for one as well by the tightening of her walls. He groaned, ramming himself against her, digging his nails into her skin as they both exploded as one. She collapsed forward and fell onto her side, and he let himself fall to her side, bringing her body against his.

"That was..." She whispered in between gasping breaths.

"Explosive..." He replied and smiled, placing a soft kiss on her lips. He felt her shudder again against him, and sighed.

"That was so much more intense than last time. Maybe it's because of your child," Aria gripping his hand and rested it on her stomach, "but I don't even know how to explain it." She breathed. Koga kissed the back of her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Well then again, we've never gone that long without making love. Remember, you mated me here, and I'm a sex fiend." He growled rolling her over to her other side and Aria laughed kissing him again.

"Let's get some sleep, you tired me out." Koga nodded in reply and the two were soon fast asleep.

* * *

Pregnant with his _child._ Ayame blinked tears away from her moss green eyes, clenching her hand in a fist. She was far in another region by now, hoping no one would notice that she left amidst Aria's unexpected announcement. Wolf demons didn't stay pregnant for long, four months tops, and Aria was a celestial being meaning that the little demon brewing inside of her would probably grow even faster. She growled, punching the tree beside her causing her skin to bruise and bleed, and collapsed to her knees, sobbing. She held a hand up to her head as she closed her eyes in thought.

'I have to get rid of her...but there's no way I can do it myself. She's guarded by wolf demons all the time...and she would destroy me in the blink of an eye... Not only that but Koga would exile me for all eternity.' There had to be SOMETHING she could do. Some sort of weakness her or her witch mother had...

That's it! Ayame perked up and jumped up to her feet, her ruby red hair blowing in the wind and moss green eyes illuminated by the night. A look of determination covered her face as she looked up into the night's sky. 'I will find information about this _witches_ mother. She doesn't belong as a wolf demon, and I will see to it myself that she is removed. Ayame grinned, and started running to the East, where Kaguya was known to have been from.

* * *

"How can I help ye, young lady?" It was a few days later. Ayame had found herself in a village nearby the coast of Japan. It was a fisherman's village, but all sorts of rumors had led her here.

"I was wondering... if you could help me find some information, about the celestial being, Kaguya?" Ayame had dressed down in a kimono and sandals, trying to hide the fact that she _was_ in fact a demon. For the most part, no one had second guessed her.

"Ah, that evil wretched being..." The elder man frowned, crossing his arms. "Why do ye want information of that deceased witch?"

"Just curious, I suppose."

"Last I heard of her, she was with child and running. She cut down fifty of our town's men in an attempt to cover up her tracks and escape."

"If she was so powerful, what was it she needed to escape from?" Ayame's eyebrows rose, and the man tapped his chin in thought.

"The only demon powerful enough to send fear striking through her veins. Daisuke."

'_Daisuke..._' Ayame closed her eyes. Yes, she had heard of him before. He was extremely powerful and fearsome, but he had laid dormant for quite some time. "Do you know where I could find such a demon?" The elder man laughed, shaking his head.

"That is a death wish, my dear. I would not suggest such a thing. Ye could possibly become his slave for all eternity, and such a young beauty as yeself, he may even take you as his concubine. I would not wish that on any of my worst enemies. But if ye must know, he rests up in those mountains far east. Be wary though, if he wants someone or something, he will go to all lengths to get it." Ayame nodded, thanking the man. She looked towards the east and nodded to herself. Daisuke would be her only hope to getting rid of Aria. And she _would_ get rid of Aria, no matter the costs.

* * *

**So there is chapter two, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, it gives me incentive to update faster! Hehe, I hope you all enjoyed their little love scene :p Let me know if you want more, lol. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
